


Of nerds and cups of tea

by Vic394



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad Harry Potter related puns, Even if I probably should, F/M, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I spent an afternoon making names up, Just deal with it, While I could've been productive, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Judy has a bad day, Nick is a huge nerd and author makes terrible puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of nerds and cups of tea

**Author's Note:**

> All of the (awful) puns here are invented by me, so please don't steal and don't judge. Also, this takes place during Nick's training for ZPD.  
> See you at the bottom.

He’s reading when she storms in his apartment.

Judy just had the worst day ever: the assignments Bogo gave her were Parking Duty and… Coffee Duty. After a day of running up and down the city, carrying coffees and donuts, she is tired and annoyed as hell.

As a bonus, her neighbors are louder than usual, so now she’s got a terrible headache too.

The only thing the little bunny needs is a quiet, calm place where she could crash for the night.

And probably some chamomile wouldn’t hurt.

So she drives to Nick’s place without thinking it twice and uses the spare key he gave her a while ago.

His surprised look reminds Judy that she didn’t even bother to call him.

“Uhm, good evening?” he says, cracking a smile. Judy just shakes her head, lowering her ears.

Nick’s smile fades away in a second.

“So, bad day. Want to talk about it?” again, she shakes her head.

“Got it. Come on, sit down. I’ll make you something.” The Fox heads to the kitchen without another word.

Judy does as she’s told and lets herself drop on the old, soft couch. Her attention is then caught by the reversed book at her left.

She glances at the colorful cover and…

“Furry Potter? Are you serious?” Judy can _feel_ him stiffen.

“Yeah… What’s with that?” he answers defensively.

“But isn’t it… isn’t it a kits’ book?” she asks. Something like 170 of her siblings read those books, and they all  were very young when they did.

Judy never gave them a shot, though. She preferred some good detective novels.

Nick looks at her from the kitchen’s door. “It’s for _everyone_ , Carrots. Kits, teens, adults. Good old Aunt Clawling hasn’t left anyone out.” He states as the teapot whistles.

Less than a minute later, he’s back on the couch with two hot mugs in his paws. He hands one to Judy, who sniffs at the boiling liquid.

“Is this-”

“Carrot flavored tea.” Nick grins. “You should have seen the cashier’s face. God, it had been a while since I last laughed like that.” He chuckles at the memory.

Judy smiles too, picturing the scene in her mind. Then it hits her that Nick does _not_ like carrots.

“Wait, are you drinking carrot tea too?” Nick snorts.

“Mine is blueberry flavored. My adoration for bunnies has its limits.” He jokes, waving a finger in the air, then winks at her.

“Besides, what’s better than blueberry tea and a good book to make someone’s day?” he asks rhetorically, taking a sip of his drink.

“I didn’t think you were much of a reader.” Judy points out.

Nick smirks.

“Oh, you have no idea, Carrots. I’m like, the biggest fan of this stuff.”

She smiles at how her best friend  never ceases to surprise her, with his hidden bookworm side and the little things he does for her, such as… Heck, Judy had _no idea_ such thing as carrot flavored tea existed, how in the world did he even find out?

“So, Furry Potter: what does it talk about?” She knows the basics: the story of an otter, a weasel and a cat, with lots of magic stuff, in a school with a weird name. And that’s it.

Nick _cringes_.

“You haven’t read it? Ever?” Judy shrugs.

“Damn, I’m the worst best friend ever.” He sighs dramatically. “Leaving you all alone in this big, bad world, without such a good read…”

Judy laughs at the face he makes. Nick follows her immediately.

“Seems like I’ll have to lend you some books, you dumb Bunny. Until then, I’ve got all of the movies!”

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Judy is still on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket as the fourth movie plays on screen.

And yeah, she can now call herself a Pottermuzzle.

After she watched the first one, she’d gone nuts; she really enjoyed everything about it, from the main characters to the whole magic world of Pawgwarts ( _that_ was the school’s name, she knew it!), so she and Nick ended up with loads of popcorns and a Potter marathon.

However, the Fox didn’t last long. His daily training had been backbreaking, and he began snoring lightly about an hour and a half ago. Judy didn’t mind the noise he made as she lowered the volume.

Now, she turns to him, her sadness and anger and headache long forgotten. She adjusts his blanket with tenderness, taking care of him like he did for her the whole evening.

Nick is so far from being “the worst best friend ever” he can’t even imagine.

The last thought that crosses Judy’s mind before she falls asleep, is what a wonderful partner he would make.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> So, I was taking a shower and BOOM Furry Potter became a thing. Well... Okay. Sorry not sorry, I guess. Also, I love blueberry tea but I'm pretty sure carrot tea is not a thing. I came up with it and liked it enough to trow it in.  
> My second work, that I WON'T be translating in Italian. Some jokes are just too precious and they would be wasted.  
> Let me know if you like it. Or if you don't. Or if you want to report errors. Doesn't matter.  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Vic


End file.
